Automated saws are used extensively to cut materials for many different manufacturing applications. For example, saws may use a microprocessor to determine how to cut according to a user-supplied list of required dimensions, i.e., a cut list. The microprocessor controls movement of a fence to position sites of cutting in a manner that optimizes utilization of raw material. For some applications, the operator may need to mark defects, such as knots, cracks, or discolored portions of a material, before cutting. The marked locations of defects allow the microprocessor to select cutting sites that exclude defects while making optimal use of the material according to the cut list requirements.
Manufacturing operations often have multiple machines which may be advantageously coupled to an automated positioner. However, buying separate positioning assemblies for multiple machines may not be cost effective, or may take up too much space. Alternatively, a positioning device may be disconnected from one machine and reconnected to another machine. However, this may be too time consuming.